Harry Potter Heir to the Creed!
by ShadowEchoes
Summary: Sirius has just been killed in the department of mysteries. Harry Potter is not the same boy now. He is a man he watched his Sirius die. He watched Cedric die. So much death. But sadness is not always a bad thing. Fueled by his rage and desire for revenge harry runs away(More like storms away) and goes to Knockturn Alley. He learns some interesting things even if unexpected.
1. Chapter I: A New Order

**CHAPTER I: A New Order**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wouldn't mind I am perfectly content to play around in Jo's World. All things related to Assassin Creed and Harry Potter go to their current owners._

_A/N: This was an interesting plot bunny that took hold of me I am not sure how often I will update this. This story is by my terms everything and the kitchen sink so expect it to be different. It took me a while to get a beginning that felt right. I have a pairing in mind but we'll see how I feel. All feedback is welcome. I think that is all thanks for reading this far :P. _

_**June,30,1996**_

Harry Potter sat on his bed at No. 4 Privet drive still silently raging at himself twelve days later. He had gotten Sirius killed for God's sake. Now here he sat on his bed after another disastrous year at Hogwarts. He knew Dumbledore was partially to blame seeing as he hadn't even talked to Harry all year. Nonetheless Harry was still getting angry at himself for walking right into a trap. Then all of a sudden as if struck by lightning he stood. Suddenly supercharged by his anger at everything bad about his life Dumbledore, the Dursleys, and everything else. He stormed down the stairs and threw open the door. He stormed out and slammed the door with such force that it shattered and fell out of the frame. Anyone who was magical wouldn't have even had to squint to see the magic crackling off his aura. He stormed down the street and held out his wand. Immediately with a loud *BANG*The Knight Bus arrived in a flash.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard."Drawled Stan Shunpike in a bored voice,"Oh hello Neville, The leaky cauldron again?"

Harry not caring one way or another as long as it got him away from Dursleys said, "Fine I just need to get away from here," Harry stepped up and sat down preparing himself for the jerk of the bus. After sitting down he thought about why he had left. After a few seconds of thought he decided it was because he needed to better protect himself and his friends. Well I guess I need to get a place to stay that Dumbledore can't find me. He thought about his problem for a bit then decided on the perfect place to stay. Knockturn Alley. As Harry arrived at Diagon he paid his eleven sickles put up his hood and got off the bus. Just as fast as it had arrived it was gone again with a *BANG*!

'Well I better get moving if I want to get a room before the Knockturn gets dark.' He thought ruefully.

After a while of searching he finally settled on a place that looked the least dark and foreboding a place called The Hydra's Fire. He walked in and looked at the bartender an old hunched over man wearing a black cloak.

"A room for 2 months please." Said Harry, in a clear voice that held an air of confidence. He was not the same boy he was before the Department of Mysteries. He was a man who had watched his godfather die and had used an Unforgiveable curse.

"That'll be 98 Galleons without breakfast. Only a room and the bare necessities." The bartender said in a crackly and old voice.

"Perfect," He said I'll take it he handed him the galleons and twenty extra and simply said, "To keep it quiet I was never here."

He walked up to his room and got ready for bed. He didn't dare use the water here in Kockturn as he got back to his room he looked around.

' Not bad compared to my cupboard under the stairs'. The words you would use to describe the room would have been plain or threadbare but not too dirty. As he laid down he fell into a deep sleep where he had the strangest dream.

There was a man there that was facing away from Harry. He was wearing the strangest clothes a white raiment, hood, a crimson belt and multiple swords and daggers attached in different places. He also had a crossbow on his back and two small but deadly looking wrist blades.

"Hello?" Harry called out hesitantly, "Who are you?" The man turned around to face him and Harry saw he had a scar on his lip. "Hello," the man said in a deep Italian accent," my name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze. And I am technically your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great grandfather. Or you can just call me Ezio.


	2. Chapter II: I'm Sorry But What Now?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter although I wouldn't mind I am perfectly content to play around in Jo's World. All things related to Assassin Creed and Harry Potter go to their current owners._

_**A/N:Thanks for the feedback, favorites, and follows everybody. Once again Compliments and criticism is accepted and if you want me to add anything to the story request it and I just might. The main pairing is revealed in this chapter. The dreams are something like the animus but your ancestor knows you're there. This also means harry is a descendant of Merlin on James's side. Thanks for reading the thoughts and echoes of a shadow.**_

_**~ShadowEchoes~**_

**Chapter II: I'm Sorry But What Now?**

"I am your Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather or you can just call me Ezio." Said Ezio.

Whatever Harry was expecting it certainly wasn't that."W-w-what?" Harry managed to sputter out with a stunned and surprised look on his face.

Ezio however simply chuckled." Yes Harry you are my descendant, you are the heir to a creed, a creed that you are going to restart."

Harry being completely dumbfounded just stared and after a Couple minutes he recovered. Shaking his head as if to clear thoughts he said suspiciously, "How do I know you aren't one of Voldemort's illusions to draw me into a trap?"

Ezio just laughed a deep hearty laugh and replied. "Well I've been watching over you for all your life so you can ask me anything. And the reason you haven't seen me before is this was the first time I could talk to you face to face."

Harry, still suspicious looked him in the eye and asked, "How did I get the philosopher's stone?" He asked this particular question because only he and Dumbledore truly knew.

"Ah good question, always good to be safe eh!" Said Ezio, "To answer your question you looked into the mirror and could only obtain it if you wanted it only to protect it."

When Ezio answered the first question Harry's wand had already started to fall to his side and by the end it was by his side. Just then Harry realized that he had his wand. "Well if you're my ancestor tell me this why do I have my wand in a dream?"

"Ah I was wondering when you would ask, we aren't technically in a dream world this is an alternate dimension where the spirits of the dead and living can meet it was created by the great wizard Merlin you will also get to meet him later. As such your actual body is here right now along with your clothes and possessions."

"Alright, I think I get it. But what is this Creed you were talking about? Harry asked.

"Well I know it as the assassins' creed and since you are in my line of descendants you are a natural born assassin your mother and father both were but your mother is my descendant. Said Ezio

"Wait," Harry said "You want me to be an assassin? I can't just assassinate people it just isn't right!

"It depends on if they deserve it or not. Also training you in the ways of the assassin will teach you to have even faster reflexes than your current ones and you will be able to protect your friends." Ezio stated convincingly.

Harry wasn't originally planning on accepting his offer but after a bit of consideration he decided that it would be useful to know how to kill. "Alright fine I'll do it but I won't kill anybody unless they deserve it." Harry said.

"Perfect!" And right on time too when you wake up simply go to Borgin and Burkes and tell the teller `I am Ezio's heir.' Then he will give you a raiment of armor just like mine. Oh and talk to Daphne Greengrass she is an assassin too."

And with that sentence Harry was taken back to reality in a way that looked like it was sucking him back to earth.

~Shadow Travel~

When Harry awoke the next morning his eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed looking around for Ezio he remembered that it was a dream. "Ah well I guess I had better get to Borgin and Burkes." Let's see what weapons I get." Harry thought with a slightly Slytherin grin.

As Harry stepped into the small shabby looking shop Borgin dropped the silver hand he was carrying at the sight of Harry Potter in Knockturn Alley. As Borgin picked the silver hand back up Harry simply stated, "I am Ezio's heir." When Harry said this Borgin dropped the silver hand again and It landed on his foot but he didn't notice he was too busy staring in awe at the boy in front of him but soon that awe turned into suspicion. "Do you expect me to believe that YOU are an assassin?" Borgin Sighed. "Give me a sample of your blood on this parchment and it will tell if you are a descendant.

Harry strode forward pulled out his pocket knife and pricked his finger with it. He allowed the blood to drip onto the parchment and the words "The One True Heir" appeared. "Well I think that proves it." Said Harry in a confident voice.

Borgin led him into a back room where he chanted Porta aperta per l'erede. At these words the bookshelf fell into the ground and the wall split apart revealing a giant room with a hundreds of mannequins all with a raiment on them. The right wall was completely covered in swords, knives, bows, guns, bombs, and many other things. On the left wall there were hundreds of portraits of the previous assassin leaders. Through the glass window there were 3 rooms the first had an arena the second room had training dummies galore and the third and final room there were 5 at least 10 bunk beds for resting assassins. Harry looked at all of these things with an uncontained awe.

"Used to be the old base for the assassins in London, your ancestor Ezio made it during his life time." Said Borgin breaking Harry out of his reverie. "Well go on grab a raiment and all your weapons.

At this point Harry felt a bit awkward. "Um I don't know what I need." Harry stated more than a little embarrassed.

"Oh yes your parents weren't around to tell you. Here let me show you." Harry spent the next hour grabbing all the various gear he wanted finally he was ready. He put on his raiment put up his hood and walked out of the store a half hearted salute to Borgin.

Apparently his outfit was quite intimidating because ad he walked through Knockturn with his white hood up and his multiple swords strapped to his waist everybody shied away from him and didn't dare take a second glance.

Harry Checked his watch "3:00," he muttered to himself "well may as well do my shopping for Hogwarts this year." Harry considered not going to Hogwarts but decided he would put up with the old man's meddling so that he could learn more magic. As he was walking something he saw in one of the windows caught his eye.

**Most of Weasley Family Killed In Tragic House Fire**

**By: Darren Brown**

**In a tragic incident last night at around 12:32 A.M. the home of the Weasley family burned to the ground. Most of the family including the head of House Weasley; Arthur Weasley was killed. The surviving heirs to the family Fred and George Weasley owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are set to inherit the titles and land. Was this a tragedy or was it the work of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There was no dark mark above the house but they could have intended that. More information will be written as it becomes available**

**Darren Brown**

Harry felt sick to his stomach. Almost all the Weasley family was gone. A single tear trickled down his cheek. 'NO' he thought to himself 'I have to be strong and avenge Ron, Ginny, and the entire Weasley family.'

In that moment he heard that sound that can only be heard when something bad is about to happen. He heard a *CRACK* and a scream. Dreading what he was about to see he turned around and saw Voldemort surrounded by his Death Eaters striding towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry wanting to defend the last of his friend's family charged and dodged a stunner. It impacted a window behind him and shattered it. The battle had begun.

A/N: Oho and things start to pick up! Thanks to all who favorite this story, follow it, and review it. Thanks for your time and remember I am always open to ideas/criticism!

~ShadowEchoes~


	3. Chapter III: And So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I Own nothing about Harry Potter or Assassins Creed all rights go to their original owners.(Insert more legal stuff here.)_

**A/N: Mad About the Boro: Thank you for your review it was quite helpful indeed and in this chapter I address those issues.**

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews for this story post what you think about this story and I might show your name. Thanks! ~ShadowEchoes~**

Chapter III: And So It Begins

In that moment he heard that sound that can only be heard when something bad is about to happen. He heard a *CRACK* and a scream. Dreading what he was about to see he turned around and saw Voldemort surrounded by his Death Eaters striding towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry wanting to defend the last of his friend's family charged and dodged a stunner. It impacted a window behind him and shattered it. The battle had begun.

Harry was still charging at the group of Death Eaters marching in a grim formation around their leader and tactical idiot. Lord Voldemort, when Harry had crossed about half the distance towards the group he heard a voice to his left that turned his blood to ice.

"Aww is baby widdle Potter going to save his friends?" The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange taunted him in that insane singsong way. "Well you better hurry baby Potter I already burned your other friends and I seem just to LOVE fire." With these psychotic words she yelled out, "DYABOLUM IGNIS,"(A/N:1) as she yelled these words the devilish red of Fiend Fyre burst forth from her wand and followed it's deadly path towards the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry horrified that she would use such a dangerous and unpredictable spell wracked his brain for the counter spell. After he had finally remembered it he focused his mind and not even remembering the consequences from last summer when he had used underage magic barked out in the loudest voice he could manage, "DOMARE DAEMONIUM!(A/N 2)" Thankfully he still remembered Professor Flitwick's lesson on the counter curse for Fiend Fyre.

A Giant serpent of water burst forth from his wand and met the dragon made of fire and began to battle. It was a battle of wills against the Fiendfyre with explosions galore. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry remembered Flitwick telling them not to try this unless absolutely necessary as if you lost your mind would be burned out from the inside by the fire. Leaving you as a useless, empty, shell of a person.

As the battle of minds continued on for a few more minutes it began to take a sinister turn and slowly the battle was turning in the Fyre's favor. Harry didn't know how much longer he could fight it until he gave in, his serpent was almost completely destroyed and he was losing hope. Fast. Then when the last of his hope had nearly vanished and it looked as if he was going to lose the battle he remembered something. A dream, or maybe a memory from when his parents were alive.

_Flashback_

Harry remembered seeing his mother standing over him. He turned his head and saw the door for his room shatter and his mother desperately tighten her arms around him and whisper in his ear with tears pouring down her cheeks, "be strong my son, I know you are destined for amazing things." With that she put him down drew out her hidden blades and began to combat Voldemort.

He was wielding a sword and she was fighting the battle and winning it was easy to tell Voldemort didn't know she was an assassin. Just as it looked as Voldemort was about to lose he threw his sword in desperation to kill Harry, and his mother stabbed Voldemort in the throat.

His mother had put extreme protections around his crib but had not anticipated a magical sword. When it collided it created an explosion that destroyed the room and all its items except him and his mother. A piece of bent metal from the sword flew and cut his forehead in a lightning bolt shape. He saw his mother kiss his forehead and whisper, "I'll be back for you" and with that she was gone.

_End of flashback_

Returning back to reality it hit him, 'My mother is alive!' 'Well that's a new development.' He thought wryly. Knowing that he had to find his mother he put all of his remaining energy into destroying the Fiendfyre and it slowly but surely it began to diminish.

"Impossible!" Bellatrix shouted in outrage, "Wee little Potter isn't strong enough to destroy me! You are a mere child and a WEAK one at that!"

Those were Bellatrix Lestrange's final words as her mind was burnt out by the backlash of the magic being released from the Fiendfyre having nowhere to go it went back where it came back to where it came from and burning out her mind much like an overloaded muggle computer it simply shut down.

Since he had used nearly all of his magic, Harry simply collapsed unable to move only able to look. He saw hundreds of White hooded figures looking much like Ezio jump from the rooftops and stab multiple Death Eaters killing them instantly. As he saw more and more of Voldemort's followers fall to the assassins hidden blades he felt strong arms pick him up and carry him to safety inside a secluded alley. Harry could tell that the person was asking him something but he couldn't tell what it was. Then it came back with a rush and he could hear again.

"What were you thinking! If you hadn't won that battle all would have been lost. You are more important to the world than you know!" The hooded man yelled at him, "Also, WHAT are you doing in full battle armor? Did Borgin want you to KILL yourself?," Harry merely shrugged as it was all he could do, "I trust you can stay here until the battle is over?" The man asked in a tone that told him he didn't have an option.

Harry watched the man run out of the Alley and rejoin the battle. Harry doing what every exhausted person does sooner or later, he passed out.

~Shadow Travel~

Harry awoke in a darkened room, in a comfortable bed. As he sat there he began to panic because he didn't know where he bolted up and ran to the door to try to get out only to find when he tried the door it was locked and bolted, 'Damn there goes that idea' Then (a bit late in his opinion the previous day came back to him and he outwardly groaned when he remembered the Weasleys' "At least I killed that Bitch Lestrange he thought evilly. Now normally killing someone is a lot harder but when they kill the closest thing you have to family it makes it a bit easier.

Harry finally remembering he was trapped and didn't have a way out took in his surroundings. It was a pretty nice room in the far right corner was the bed he had slept on, it was a queen bed with white blue and green sheets and very comfortable looking pillow. There was a black desk in the far left corner with a lamp on it. On the left wall there was an open able closet. The carpet was a light tan and the walls were dark red.

Just then he heard the door unlock and his head whipped around at (pun intended) breakneck speeds. The girl who stepped in was wearing a white jacket with red on the inside and red drawstrings. She had dirty blonde hair and Icy blue eyes. Her face was perfectly beautiful and looked as if it was chiseled out of ice.

"Oh good you're _finally _up," She said in a bored icy voice that matched her appearance perfectly. " Now that you're up we can introduce you to the order. Oh were are my manners?" She held out her and said," Daphne Greengrass, a pleasure"

**A/N 1: DYABOLUM IGNIS is Latin for Demon Fire or Devil Fire. Since Fiendfyre is nearly sentient I believe it has something to do with summoning demons and trying to control them.**

**A/N2: DOMARE DAEMONIUM I Latin for Tame Demon or Tame Devil. This could theoretically be used for any uncontrollable spells like Fiendfyre but it is the only one I can think of.**

**Thanks for reading I love you guys favorite, follow, and review it's what keeps me going!**

**~ShadowEchoes~**


	4. Chapter IV: Michael Watson

_**I Don't own Harry Potter, Assassins Creed or anything else referenced in this fanfic this is merely for fun and entertainment of others(Insert More Legal Stuff Here)**_

**A/N: I hope the last chapter wasn't rushed please tell me in a review or PM if it was. If it wasn't rushed then we're in the clear! If it was PLEASE tell me how I can improve. Thanks for reading the Thoughts and Echoes of a Shadow**

"Oh good you're _finally_up," She said in a bored icy voice that matched her appearance perfectly. "Now that you're up we can introduce you to the order. Oh where are my manners?" She held out her and said," Daphne Greengrass, a pleasure"

Harry tilted his head and simply stared at her with a strange expression on his face. "Daphne Greengrass, I'm supposed to talk to you," He said in this in his signature idiotic sounding Harry Potter voice.

Daphne was unimpressed and merely raised an eyebrow and began to speak to him as if speaking to a 4 year old. "Um…Yeah that's why I was sent to get you from your room." She said in her sarcastic and humiliating voice.

After hearing her speak to him like that Harry blushed and realized he probably sounded and looked like a complete idiot. "Sorry, I probably didn't make a good first impression, Harry Potter, and a pleasure to meet you too." He said in a more normal voice than before.

"See now we are getting somewhere, now we need to introduce you to the rest of the creed. But first put this on." She tossed him a jacket that looked quite similar to hers. "Put it on and take a shower and _please _make yourself presentable. It's the least you can do." She said leaning against the wall

~ShadowSwitch~

Daphne Greengrass was confused. How on earth the Gryffindor Golden boy was an assassin, was absolutely beyond her. And to add to the fact that he was an assassin he was the HEIR to the ENTIRE creed! To her it seemed like a little bit much.

'Well this should be interesting.' She thought to herself, 'Maybe I'll even get some high quality entertainment!' She thought with a small chuckle.

Just then Harry stepped out of the shower with his hair wet and wearing the hoodie. He actually looked kind of sexy in it… Wait when did she start thinking about the golden boy like this?! She shook her head to clear her thoughts and signaled him over.

"OK When you walk in I want you to act confident. Not overly confidant or arrogant we don't want you pulling a Draco Malfoy on us and making yourself look like a ferret. When you walk in act kind of like you know what you're doing but look like you're still awaiting orders.

After the hand are shaken and all is done I'll escort you out and tell you how you did lets hope you get this right. Also remember first impressions are everything.

~ShadowSwitch~

Harry was nervous there was no denying that. And he thought he didn't get nervous anymore. But this this is much different than a quidditch game this was of far more importance. And that is why he walked down the long carpeted hallway to the left of Daphne Greengrass.

They continued to walk for a couple more minutes in silence making so many twists and turns in the large house he lost track of how many they had taken. Just as he was about to ask how much longer, they came to a pair of bronze double doors and stopped. As they stood they heard raised voices behind the door.

"I should be able to train him I have had the most experience in the field." Said one voice. "That makes me equally eligible because I have had the most training. "SILENCE" Harry heard from what he assumed to be the grandmaster of the order. "It has already been decided that Michael will train him, besides it appears we have guests waiting." With those words the massive bronze doors swung open silently to reveal a large oval table occupied by many hooded people. All staring directly at Harry.

"Er Hello." Harry said, "My name is Harry Potter. With that statement many of the masters eyebrows disappeared into their hoods. "I had a dream some time ago where a man named Ezio Audetore Da Firenze contacted me. He told me I was his descendant." Harry said while he was walking into the room. "He told me to go to Borgin and Burkes nearby and they would contact the necessary people. When I got there though there was a misunderstanding Borgin provided me with a full set of armor in which I had no idea how to I walked out I ran into Voldemort and his followers. I got into a long and arduous battle with Bellatrix LeStrange. After beating her in a duel of wills my powers were expended. I woke up here and I knew I needed to talk to you. I needed to ask you all something, Did you know my mother was alive?"

If at all possible everyone's eyebrows rose even higher than before. "Well" the grandmaster said this is interesting news indeed! And how exactly did you come across this information? Might I ask?"

I had a vision or a flashback of it but it wasn't I who killed Voldemort it was my mother. Voldemort died by her hand and left. Dumbledore said it was the killing curse and added false memories to my head.

"Well we shall look into this new development but for now we would like to introduce you to the man who will be teaching you all the knows. Michael will you step out." The man who stepped out wasn't wearing a hood. His hair was blonde with a military buzz cut. He had a scar down his left cheek that looked like a claw slash of some kind. His Skin was a dark tan and he had an air of confidence around him. His eyes were a dark brown. Of course harry made all these observations in a mere second. The creed wasn't the only thing he inherited from Ezio

"Greetings," the man said. "I'm Michael Watson I'll be your trainer from now on are you ready to learn everything about the creed?"


	5. Update

What is up guys? Sorry not to have an actual chapter to give to you but i'm going to be editing this story to make it sound less retarded. Trust me it will sound a lot better so sorry for not posting very often I get lazy and decide not to do things but I'm almost done with school so I'll have a lot of summer to write. If you haven't noticed I'm not the greatest author but I try. After I finish editing I'll be posting a lot during the summer so yeah expect that! Thanks for reading my stories please don't kill me.

~ShadowsEchoes~


End file.
